


Servant of Pride

by CeruleanWing



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWing/pseuds/CeruleanWing
Summary: Solas denies godhood, but Abelas wants to worship him anyways.





	Servant of Pride

“These Orlesians fight well, my lord,” said Abelas to the man he regarded as master.  
  
“But not well enough,” said the Dread Wolf, his back to him as he stared out from the high window of Suledin Keep at the repairs underway down below. In only a few years, Solas, or Fen’Harel as he was known to the People, had managed to make this into a serviceable fortress against the shemlen armies who fought against them relentlessly.  
  
It had been a year since the veil had came down and now he felt he power of this man. Solas had been ordinary and nondescript at first, the perfect disguise for a trickster god. But Abelas had come to see his beauty, to desire only to trace the angular lines of his face with his eyes. To take his sharp ears between his teeth and then kiss Solas’ generous mouth.  
  
It would have been easy to mistake him for one of the simple shemlen elves who wore marks on their face that they barely understood. Or worse, to mistake him for one of he elves who cowered before humans in their cities. When he had found out the truth of Solas and who he really was, he had fallen to his knees in tears and begged to serve him. After all, Fen'harel was the one who had tried to avenge his precious goddess Mythal.  
  
And now Mythal’s power became Fen'harel’s.  
  
His god turned and regarded him with an arched eyebrow.  
  
“We have matters to discuss. Did you obtain the new Eluvian yet?”  
  
“No my lord. But we are getting close. We think it could be in Kirkwall.”  
  
Solas made a noncommittal sound.  
  
“Come, Abelas.” He beckoned and walked through the door that led out to a garden. It was finally summer here and the keep was surrounded by lush green vegetation. The statue of Fen'harel in his wolf form loomed over the keep. Even in its unfinished state, the garden was magnificent.  
  
 Several workers were placing various herbs and flowers in terra cotta pots around the courtyard. Abelas wondered how Fen'harel took this sort of devotion. After all, he had removed all of their vallaslin save Abelas’ and had told them that he was not in fact, a god but, a leader come to liberate them.  
  
 Despite his denial of divinity, he was still treated with awe and religious fervor. The workers looked up as they entrees the garden and their eyes widened to see the leader that had pledged their lives to and one of his most trusted lieutenants. The dread wolf nodded in their direction, then turned his attention to table that was prepared for him.  
  
A bottle of wine sat there along with fine cups. Abelas stood as his master sat at the head of the table. A servant came by and placed a bowl full of fruit on it.  
  
“Sit,” said Solas gesturing to the chair beside him. He felt honored to be near his lord.  
  
The two of them chatted about the movement for a while. Abelas tried to keep his interest in his lords plans but Solas’ lyrical voice had a distracting effect on him. He adjusted his pants under the table, hoping that Solas could not tell his arousal. His eyes kept wondering over the Dread Wolf's body tracing the lines of his lithe form.  
  
“Have you heard from the Inquisition?”  
  
Abelas shook his head.  
  
“They have grown quiet over the last month. Skyhold still has a lot of people there but the Inquisitor has retreated to her room. My sources say that she is researching ancient elven lore.”  
  
An expression that Abelas couldn't decipher flitted over his master’s face, then was replaced by his characteristic stoic mask. He knew that Solas had been a lover or something close to this Lavellan woman.  
  
“No doubt she is attempting to find a way to convince me not to go through with my plans.” He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.  
  
Abelas knew this woman must mean more to him than he had ever revealed. His master was a puzzle that very few could ever decipher. He had not shown much emotion but this told him that it hurt Solas to leave her.  
  
“She is an elf, though she is not one of the original people,” said Abelas. The words came out before he thought. Despite his contempt for the Dalish clans, Abelas did have at least some respect for this Inquisitor and so too apparently did Solas.  
  
Solas’ eyes opened and focused on his.  
  
“She has no place on this path,” said Solas his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
“Are you sure of that, my lord?” Abelas was not sure why he way insisting on this subject. Solas was a private man and he didn't want to anger him. Though, he felt the need to know, to understand where his lords heart lay. Solas sighed.  
  
“I cannot allow her to see what I will become.” He closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands. It was more emotion than he’d ever seen out of him. “She is too good for this.”  
  
Abelas placed a hand on his shoulder, in comfort. Solas gave him a rare smile.  
  
“I am sorry for your loss,” said Abelas. “I wish only to make you happy. And if I have pried too much, I apologize.”  
  
The other man’s blue eyes met his and Abelas felt his cock turn to stone under his armor.  
  
Solas reached forward and brushed Abelas’ chin with his fingers. The touch set him on fire, and Abelas found it difficult to control the desire to lean over and kiss the man before him.  
  
“Thank you,” he said. “I appreciate your support and your faith in me.” His was calm but Abelas noticed that his eyes had taken in a darker quality as he gazed at him. Abelas swallowed hard under that gaze.  
  
“I love her,” said the Dread Wolf in a low voice. “I will always love her. But I don't deserve one such as her.”  
  
“Master—” Abelas started and Solas held up a hand to silence him.  
  
“That doesn't mean that my physical needs should go unmet,” he said, his blue eyes piercing.  
  
Before Abelas could respond, the trickster god was suddenly upon him, his hot mouth crushed against Abelas’ own, sending a thrill of pure lust through his body.  The Dread Wolf pressed him hard against a stone column, his mouth insistent. Solas’ erect cock could be felt against Abelas’ belly. Abelas moaned. This was what he had fantasized about for months now, and he was having a hard time not cumming right then and there.  
  
 He glanced up as his master’s tongue traced the roof of his mouth. The other servants were looking away discretely and making their way to leave. Solas hadn’t even cared if the others had seen the two of them, something that make Abelas’ cock even harder if that was possible.  
  
Solas’ mouth lowered to his neck, leaving tiny little bites. Abelas decided that he like the idea of his master marking him this way. Solas’ teeth traced his collar bone, a pain that was not unpleasant. His hand traced down his servants abdomen making him gasp as he went lower. Abelas was not, as a rule, a submissive man but he wanted nothing more than to submit to him.  
  
He groaned when the Dread Wolf cupped his erection.  
  
“I want to be inside you,” said Solas, his breath hot on Abelas’ ear as he traced the blade of it with his tongue. “Now.”  
  
He grabbed Abelas’ shoulders and spun him around until his chest was pressed against the stone of the column. Solas ground his cock into the other man’s backside, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him. Abelas and the trickster god worked together to undo his armor, removing buckles until his ass was bare to him.  
  
The breeches fell around his feet. He heard the other man unlace him self as well, then felt the heat of his erection pressed against his hole.  
  
“Solas!” he gasped. The god was well endowed and it had been a long time since he had taken a man as large as him.  
  
“Yes, lethallin?” Said Solas absentmindedly, still nibbling the tip of his ear.  
  
“It’s… been a while since—”  
  
“Has it?” He felt the god grin against his neck. “Well then, does that mean you want me to be gentle?”  
  
“I— yes. I mean…”  
  
The head of Solas’ prick pressed against his opening.  
  
“Oh, I will make you get used to me.”  
  
The images that brought up in Abelas’ mind nearly sent him ejaculating. The god reached around and wrapped his slender fingers around his cock. He gave a slow diligent stroke that left Abelas panting with need.  
  
“Please,” he moaned.    
  
“I will,” said Solas and slipped into him. Abelas cried out as the length of him entered his body. It was painful. Solas was large and he whimpered as he filled him entirely. Solas allowed him to get used to his size as he stroked Abelas’ cock in an almost lazy manner making him nearly ready to ejaculate.  
  
“My lord!” cried Abelas. He was so near the end, but the grip on his cock was not going to let him come unless his god permitted him to.  
Solas began a slow circular rotation of his hips, a thrust that was achingly delicious while still maintaining the iron grip on his length.  
He pressed his ass against Solas, eager to feel him fuck him harder. Gradually, Solas increased his pace, thrusting harder, faster, as Abelas’ begging and whimpering urged him on.  
  
Solas’ teeth closed around the tip of his pointed hear as the other elf began to pound into him. His strokes were now faster, pumping his cock until he knew he was near the edge but his god wanted to come first. He heard the man behind him panting and gave a little groan.  
  
 He thrusts became more desperate and he knew that his lord was close to release. His own release was now imminent as the man jerked his length and pounded into him. Then the glorious release came shattering through Abelas as his seed spurted all over the stone until he was utterly spent.  
  
The man behind him cried out and a warmth filled Abelas as his seed shot inside him. He stood a few moments shakily and his lord leaned into him. He pulled his head toward him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Then the two of them, still breathing hard, pulled apart.  
  
Still flushed from their encounter, Abelas pulled his pants up and began to lace his breeches back together. Solas without a word laced himself up as well. For a few moments the two men stood in silence, adjusting their clothing.  
  
Then Solas’ eyes met his. The Dread Wolf clasped his shoulder.  
  
“I am honored to have you as my servant.”  
  
“I will forever serve you, my lord.”  
  
He held his gaze for a moment then the two of them looked away from each other.  
  
The Dread Wolf turned his attention to the keep then started to walk in that direction. Abelas decided that even if Solas rebelled against godhood, he could still worship him in other ways.


End file.
